Sólo Hikaru
by crazyonechan
Summary: Hikaru sentía demasiado frío en ese lugar. Pensaba que nadie entendía y había olvidado que una mujer había perdido a alguien, también. Ahora que su hermano ya no estaba, qué será de él y el resto del club? cómo puede ser un gemelo sin un hermano? traduc.
1. El gemelo sin un hermano

_Hola, llevo tiempo que tenía traducido este fic (al menos el primer capítulo xD) y creo que era tiempo de compartirlo con ustedes. _

'_Just Hikaru', (su título original) ha sido uno de los fics que me mas ha conmovido...y sacado la lágrimas en incontables ocasiones..._

_Me siento muy feliz de que __oOoIZZYoOo__, la autora original, me haya permitido traducirles esto._

_Últimamente he estado enferma y no sé cuando vaya a poder traducir el próximo capitulo de mis historias en proceso, incluyendo esta, así que por favor sean pacientes conmigo._

_sin nada más que decir: disfruten su lectura._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** ya saben, nada es mío, los derechos corresponden a sus autores originales, —personajes y trama—sino, ¿por qué creen que este sitio se llama FANFICTION?

Advertencia: esta historia es extremadamente...dramática, por la falta de una mejor palabra. Así que si son muy sensibles y propensos a llorar en historias de este tipo, les recomiendo que busquen un pañuelo...y si se puede, la caja completa.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

La lluvia caía con gran fuerza ese día. El sacerdote era casi inaudible por las fuertes gotas de lluvia que caían sobre el techo de metal que protegían al grupo de hombres y mujeres. El grupo hacía perfecta armonía con la deprimente escena: sus gruesos vestidos negros y trajes. Nadie se atrevía a hacer un solo sonido a excepción de las constantes palabras del hombre de Dios que recitaba oraciones en latín. Si hubiera sido en otra ocasión, el lenguaje sonaría suave y largo con la gran voz del orador, pero ahora todo en el mundo parecía insulso.

Ninguna emoción se mostró en ellos durante la ceremonia; frías y duras expresiones de hombres de negocios observaban sin depresión o remordimiento; compañeros habían sido alejados del lugar sagrado y amigos escondían sus rostros en sus sombreros y largos velos. No es que importara; la lluvia que caía tan fuertemente se mezclaba con cualquier lágrima que estuviera en sus rostros, y por eso estaban agradecidos.

Incluso Hunni, que usualmente sollozaría por la mínima causa, se mantenía frío y sin emociones, sus pequeños músculos tan tensos que podrían haberlo confundido con una estatua. Mori se encontraba a su lado, su enorme mano en la cabeza de Hunni; probablemente era la única forma de consuelo que podía darle por el momento.

Kyoya se mantenía de pie al lado de ellos. Debido al frío, sus anteojos estaban empañados, escondiendo sus ojos del mundo mientras miraba con fijeza el sarcófago de piedra. El sacerdote ahora decía algunas palabras sobre el difunto. Tamaki se removía incómodo por cada palabra que el hombre decía, encontrándolo todo de forma casi ofensiva para su querido amigo; ¡este hombre no lo conocía! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de él como si fueran grandes camaradas? Sus ojos, que en alguna otra ocasión estarían llenos de vida, se dirigieron con lentitud hacia Hikaru y Haruhi, quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que todos habían llegado.

Tamaki quitó su vista de los dos; no podía verlos en ese estado tan triste. Si, de todos ellos, Hikaru y Haruhi tenían el derecho de llorar. Hikaru no se atrevió a subir la mirada cuando escuchó que empezaban a bajar el ataúd en la fría tierra. En ese momento, no deseaba nada más que correr hacia ellos y evitar que hicieran para lo que fueron contratados.

"Bendita sea esta alma que viaja al cielo: nuestras plegarías están contigo" el sacerdote terminó. Dio un suave "Amén" mientras se alejaba del gran hoyo hecho en la tierra, permitiendo a los escavadores de meter sus palas en la tierra y llenar el vacío. Las manos de Hikaru temblaron con más violencia al escuchar el metal chocar con el sólido. Quería detener esto; no había forma de que esto pudiera ser real. Antes de que Hikaru lo supiera, casi todos sus amigos se habían retirado. Ellos habían susurrado sus condolencias e ido antes de que ellos, también, rompieran a llorar. Algunos todavía se encontraban ahí, Hikaru no sabía quienes—estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para importarle los demás. Ellos no eran su Kaoru.

Él y Kaoru siempre habían estado juntos; esa era la fundación básica que él había resuelto toda su vida. Ellos vinieron al mundo, juntos. Usaban los mismos tipos de ropa y hablaban de la misma forma. Ellos perfeccionaron su forma al caminar y todas sus bases para ser exactamente simétricos. Si Hikaru sentía felicidad, entonces Kaoru sentía la misma felicidad. Si Kaoru sentía dolor, entonces Hikaru sentía el mismo dolor. Entonces, ¿por qué este mundo decidió que Kaoru debía morir solo?, ¿por qué este mundo, que había decidido traerlos juntos, no los mató a ambos?

"¿...Por qué él...?" Hikaru susurró. Su voz no era más que un intento de sonido. La lluvia escondía su voz demasiado bien, e incluso aunque estuviera en un silencioso pasillo, no habría podido hablar más fuerte que un susurro. Hikaru sintió lágrimas calientes rodar por sus mejillas mientras que las gotas caían con fuerza en la tumba de su hermano. Por dentro, Hikaru maldijo a la lluvia por irrumpir el lugar sagrado donde descansaba su hermano.

Pero por otro lado, era bueno que lloviera hoy. Si el cielo se atrevía a mostrar su brillante sol en el día del entierro de su hermano, talvez hubiera perdido el control. Hikaru se sobresaltó al mirar su mano temblar violentamente ante él. La llevó hasta sus labios para morder su piel y calmar sus nervios. Eso no parecía ayudar, de igual forma, las lágrimas bajaban por ella.

Ellos eran 'los gemelos' y siempre habían sido 'los gemelos' durante toda existencia de Hikaru. ¿Cómo iban a llamarle la gente ahora? Él no quería ser 'solo Hikaru'. No había forma que el pudiera vivir siendo 'solo Hikaru'.

"Maldita mano" Hikaru murmuró mientras seguía temblando. Sus afilados dientes se hundieron mas fuerte en su suave piel, causando que sangre rodara en su boca al romper la piel. Cuando sus manos comenzaron a calmarse, sus hombros temblaron con sollozos silenciosos. Su mano, ahora herida, fue descendiendo hasta quedar a su costado, conteniendo las lágrimas. Ya no había más vida para él.

No podía ir a casa y mirar a sus padres a la cara, no por sí mismo. No podía ir al instituto y enfrentar las miradas de todos los estudiantes. Probablemente no podría ni ver a sus amigos de frente. Para él, el único lugar al que pertenecía era al lado de Kaoru, en este fango y lápida que significaba el fin de la vida de su hermano.

Una ráfaga de calor trajo a Hikaru de sus oscuros pensamientos. Miró hacia su mano herida, notando que había otra entrelazada con la suya. Hikaru parpadeó, no estaba consciente de que había alguien más con él en ese momento. Se atrevió a subir su mirada para comprobar quién era, y se sorprendió cuando miró los ojos llenos de lágrimas de nada más y nada menos que de Haruhi.

Haruhi, viendo que él la había percibido, dio un paso mas cerca. La larga manga de su oscuro vestido cayó sobre sus manos, ocultándolas de la vista de Hikaru mientras Haruhi subía su mirada a la altura de la suya. Hikaru mordió su labio inferior al ver los grandes y tristes ojos color chocolate, y a pesar de que guardaban una gran depresión en ellos, también sostenían miedo. ¿Miedo de la lluvia, tal vez?, o tal vez ¿miedo de perder a otro de sus amigos?

Hikaru giró su cabeza lejos de ella, en parte porque no podía soportar verla casi tan miserable como él estaba, y en parte porque el estaba avergonzado de que nunca le dejó ver sus intenciones en la vida. Claro que no estaba disfrutando la vida en ese momento, pero eso no significaba que iba a quitarse su propia vida. Después de todo, él era muy cobarde para hacer algo como eso.

Hikaru miró el suelo fijamente y se maldecía dentro de su mente. Era débil y patético, ni siquiera pudo mantener su promesa con su hermano. Cuando se habían dicho que siempre estarían juntos, ahí estaba él, de pie, al lado del frío cuerpo de su hermano mientras Kaoru lo miraba desde el cielo: La última separación.

Si él se hubiera interpuesto unos momentos antes, talvez su hermano estaría al lado de él, molestando a Tamaki, riendo con Haruhi, disfrutando los buenos momentos que siempre se las arreglaron para vivir. Talvez, si se hubiera interpuesto un minuto antes, estaría enterrado junto con su hermano, o mejor aún, a cambio de él. Si, hubiera sido mejor si él hubiera sido asesinado en vez de Kaoru. Kaoru no hizo nada mal. Su voz era mucho mas dulce, su tono mas feliz. Su rostro era más gentil, y sus acciones más amables. Él no merecía morir.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de nuevo; parecía que les gustaba hacer eso últimamente. Comenzó justo cuando la sangre de Kaoru cayó sobre él; no han parado de convulsionarse desde entonces. Hikaru dejó salir un pequeño sollozo y sus rodillas comenzaron a fallarle. ¿Por qué no estuvo él enfrente de esa arma? ¡Estúpido Kaoru! ¡¿Por qué diablos tuvo que actuar de esa forma?

"...Hikaru...estás empapado. Tus padres quieren que vayas a casa...nosotros...necesitamos decir adiós..." Haruhi susurró con gentileza. No quería molestarlo más de lo que ya estaba, pero el clima empezaba a empeorar, y estaba segura de que sus padres ya estaban en un estado paranoico a causa del accidente. Aunque Hikaru no explotó con ella. Él sintió que debía, pero cuando abrió la boca para gritar palabras hirientes, descubrió que no podía hacerlo. Así que solo asintió con lentitud y levantó la cabeza para mirar la lápida por primera vez desde que la ceremonia dio inicio.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru tartamudeó. Su corazón se desgarraba por él, como si hubiera sentenciado un pecado imperdonable con solo decir su nombre tan casualmente. Hikaru trató de no ver nada más que los grabados en la piedra. Haruhi tenía razón después de todo: si él no se iba ahora jamás lo haría. Haruhi presionó gentilmente sus dedos contra su mano ya que él todavía no se sostenía de ella tan fuerte. Él supuso que esto era un mensaje de ella de que todo iba a estar bien.

"Puedes apretarme la mano...si quieres." Haruhi dijo con su suave tono habitual. Hikaru la miró con curiosidad. El chico se hubiera reído ante su declaración si la situación no hubiera sido tan grave. ¿Ella en verdad pensaba que él, un hombre, iba a apretujar su mano por consuelo? ¿No debería ser de otra forma?

A pesar de eso, al mirar de nuevo la tumba, su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo. Su mano estrechó la de ella con fuerza y nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Él no estaba avergonzado de ellas en ese momento; si ella pensaba que él era infantil por llorar entonces ella no era realmente su amiga. Sorbiendo la nariz ligeramente, Hikaru usó su mano libre para limpiarse las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

"...Adiós...Kaoru..." Hikaru sollozó en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca; nunca pensó que las palabras dolieran tanto. ¿Cual era ese antiguo dicho que su madre solía decirles?, ¿Piedras y palos podrán romper mis huesos pero las palabras jamás me lastimarán?

Se equivocaba...

Esas palabras le quemaban como si fuera acido en su piel.

Hikaru estaba sorprendido de que Haruhi no haya gritado por el dolor hasta ahora, él se estaba sosteniendo tan fuerte de su mano que se había tornado roja como un tomate. Él inmediatamente soltó su mano y las hundió en sus bolsillos. Haruhi le dio una sonrisa casi invisible y tomó su brazo para guiarlo lejos del lugar.

"¿Haruhi...?" Hikaru susurró mientras veía la lapida una vez más. Ella se detuvo y giró hacia él con curiosidad. La joven mujer dio unos pasos hacia él y miró sus ojos con rasgos felinos.

"¿si, Hikaru?" Haruhi intercedió suavemente. Hikaru se frotó los ojos de nuevo mientras tomaba grandes respiraciones para detener sus sollozos. Aunque fuera perfectamente entendible para él llorar, ya no sentía que pudiera seguir haciéndolo.

"...Haruhi...me siento enfermo, y no me puedo mover... ¿eso...está bien?" el joven le susurró. Haruhi le dio una sonrisa triste. Sus frágiles manos lo buscaron con cautela, pero se retractaron justo cuando alcanzaron su brazo. Él no necesitaba contacto físico ahora, necesitaba llegar a casa.

"Sí, eso está bien Hikaru" Haruhi respondió mientras desabotonaba el largo saco que usaba para protegerse de la lluvia. La chica lo puso alrededor de los hombros de él y cogió su brazo forzando un poco. No iba a permitir perder otro amigo esta semana.

"Vamos, Hikaru...vamos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?" ella preguntó. Hikaru asintió levemente y le permitió guiarle su cuerpo-en-estado-fantasma hacia la limusina que lo alejaría de ese lugar deprimente. Esperaba, que un cambio de escenario le animaría un poco.

El conductor de la limusina despertó inmediatamente de su tranquila siesta ahora que los dos se dirigían al auto. Colocándose su sombrero, salió para abrirles la puerta a los dos adolescentes deprimidos.

"¿A casa, señor?" el hombre preguntó. Hikaru no respondió, pero Haruhi miró al chofer y asintió. Ella hablaría por Hikaru ahora. El conductor apenas asintió y dejó que Haruhi y Hikaru entraran al auto. Cerró la puerta con un suave 'click' y se dirigió a su lugar correspondiente. Dando unas cuantas exhalaciones encendió la maquina; qué atmósfera tan fría también se había expuesto —y no era solo la lluvia—.

Miró en los asientos traseros para asegurarse de que Hikaru aun no se matara, quedó sorprendido el encontrar que el joven maestro no estaba sosteniendo un cuchillo en su garganta, si no que mantenía su cabeza en el hombro de Haruhi.

Con una sonrisa, el chofer se encaminó calle abajo hacia la mansión. De igual forma, antes de que él pudiera dar vuelta en la esquina, la suave voz de Hikaru resonó en la parte trasera de la limosina. Su voz era rasposa y tan suave como un pequeño niño asustado, pero las palabras que dijo rompieron claramente a Haruhi y el conductor.

"... ¿Puedes...llevarme a casa de Haruhi...por favor?" preguntó. Los ojos de Haruhi se agrandaron mientras miraba al chico. Hikaru chocó con su mirada e inmediatamente intentó buscar una razón para su improvisada sugerencia.

"Es solo...que no puedo—no puedo dormir en esa habitación aún. No quiero dormir solo...puedo ir a casa de Tono cuando la tormenta pase pero, ¿puedo...puedo quedarme contigo hasta entonces?" Hikaru preguntó.

Haruhi miró al chico fijamente, pero después de un ligero suspiro, asintió y se inclinó hacia enfrente para darle la dirección de su casa al chofer. Inmediatamente, Hikaru tomó el brazo de la chica, ojos brillando con terror. Ella se giró hacia él y su agarre fue perdiendo fuerza lentamente; ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

"...Sabes...mejor escribiré la dirección." Haruhi susurró mientras tomaba una pluma y papel del vehículo. Rápidamente escribió y se lo pasó al chofer antes de sentarse con Hikaru una vez más. En cuanto lo hizo, Hikaru enterró de nuevo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, ambas manos enterradas fuertemente en su brazo.

"... ¿Hikaru?" cuestionó la castaña.

Sin levantar su cabeza de su hombro, Hikaru se encogió ante su voz. En verdad, él tampoco no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo, pero quería sostenerse de ella en este momento; comprobar que ella estuviera sentada a su lado; sentir su piel sobre la suya; pruebas de que su imaginación no estaba jugando con él.

"...No me dejes, Haruhi...por favor." Hikaru susurró, sujetándose con más fuerza. Por dentro, estaba enojado consigo mismo por actuar de forma tan infantil y aferrándose a ella de esta forma. La muerte de Kaoru no era una molestia que ella tenía que cargar. Era suya, y solo suya. Pero sus manos no la dejaban y su cabeza no quería levantarse de su hombro.

"Hikaru, no estarás solo. ¿Eso era lo que te estaba molestando?" Haruhi cuestionó. Hikaru, por otro lado, no logró registrar lo que ella dijo, sus ojos comenzaban a divagar de la realidad hacia su propia mente. El calor de ella lo rodeaba como una manta y su piel como una almohada, el pelirrojo fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente. Si por un momento llegara a dejar esta Tierra, dejar esta ciudad, este auto, este lugar que pronto sería 'solo Hikaru'. Por ahora, solo viajaría en el mundo de los sueños y lidiar este día como hubiera tenido que ser; con su hermano a su lado, y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los grandes orbes de Haruhi miraban al pelirrojo, ahora dormido. Sus facciones se entristecieron dejando escapar un ligero suspiro y mirar por la ventana; aún llovía. Las calles y casas apenas eran visibles debido a la fuerte capa de agua que cubría las negras ventanas, así que Haruhi no estaba segura de estar en casa o no.

Un suave alto la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró de nuevo al chico dormido, volvió a suspirar mientras masajeaba una de sus sienes. Tratando de ser lo más gentil posible, la castaña levantó la cabeza de Hikaru de su hombro. Él parpadeó por unos minutos antes de reconocer en dónde se encontraba, y su apenas contenta expresión fue remplazada por una triste y perdida.

"...Hikaru...estamos en mi casa, ¿necesitas ayuda para salir?" ella pregunto amablemente. Hikaru dio un gesto negativo con la cabeza, sabía que sus piernas trabajaban perfectamente. Nada les había pasado en absoluto, no estaba herido ni un poco. Hikaru se maldijo una vez más en su cabeza por salir de la batalla de Kaoru sin un rasguño. Sentía asco de sí mismo...

"¿Hikaru?" Haruhi preguntó mientras aguardaba con su, ahora mojada por la lluvia, cabeza afuera. Hikaru rompió de su trance y salió de la limo. Sus pies encontraron un charco, mojando parte de su pantalón mientras corría hacia Haruhi, ahora cansada y mojada. Sonrió con inseguridad para con él, quien casi se ahoga en sus propias palabras.

"Debemos entrar y calentarnos. Haré un poco de té, ¿de acuerdo, Hikaru?" Haruhi tomó su mano gentilmente y comenzaron a caminar a los departamentos.

Aunque Hikaru sabía que ese gesto no significaba nada para la chica, para él era un símbolo. Aun cuando tenía tanto miedo de moverse después de que le dispararon a Kaoru, de alguna forma Haruhi se las arregló para mover su mano al teléfono. Cuando estaba demasiado asustado de decirle adiós a Kaoru, ella tomó su mano y lo guió hasta la tumba. Ahora que se encontraba en la lluvia, sus sentidos incapaces de sentir otra cosa que solo entumecimiento, ella tomó su mano guiándolo a las sabanas calidas y té caliente.

Ella también iba ser la persona que lo guiara en la oscuridad en la que estaba metido, hasta la luz. De nuevo...eso sería pedir demasiado para su pequeña Haruhi...la única heredera para el pequeño mundo de Hikaru.

"De acuerdo, Hikaru la puerta está abierta," Haruhi le llamó desde adentro de su departamento. Hikaru asintió y la siguió como el patito recién nacido lo haría con su madre. No tenía ni idea de que hacer ahora; estaba completamente perdido en este mundo. Haruhi suspiró y lo guió hasta el sofá antes de sentarlo.

"Vamos, Hikaru, dame tu camisa." Haruhi le ordenó mientras estiraba su mano. Hikaru parpadeó un par de veces antes de registrar las palabras exactas que salieron de su boca. Lentamente, miró su ropa empapada e hizo lo que le pidieron.

Los botones de su camisa eran más tramposos de lo que anticipaba. Sus, aún mojados, dedos resbalaban sobre los negros botones, fallando cada vez que trataba de desabotonarlos. Haruhi le dio una risa gentil, causando que su cabeza subiera repentinamente. Suspiró con humor y se arrodilló para desabotonar su saco y camisa por él.

Hikaru se sonrojó ligeramente y trató de quitarse su camisa por sí mismo. Tristemente, el sentido común había abandonado su mente y en vez de desabotonar los últimos botones de su camisa, intentó sacarla por su cabeza dando solo resultados nada placenteros. Con sus caídos cabellos pelirrojos enredados en los botones y partes de su blanca prenda, Hikaru gruñó en medio del artilugio. Al tratar de deshacer el desastre, notó que uno de los problemas principales era que los botones de sus mangas seguían atrapando partes de su cabello. En serio, ¿Cuál posible propósito podrían hacer botones en las mangas?

La risa gentil risa de Haruhi rompió el incómodo silencio, y ella se inclinó para empezar a quitar los nudos que él provocó. Hikaru suspiró ante su incapacidad; se había convertido más inútil para todos por el día. Ahora ya ni siquiera podía quitarse su camisa sin la ayuda de Haruhi.

Aunque, a Haruhi no le parecía importar; con sus manos deslizándose con profesionalismo sobre su cabello, Hikaru no pudo evitar el solo mirarla mientras trabajaba. Había una muy pequeña, pero notable sonrisa en su rostro mientras arreglaba el desastre de Hikaru. Por eso él estaba feliz; por lo menos podía sonreír un poco.

"Ahí tienes, Hikaru," Haruhi dijo con otra suave risa, y le quitó la camisa de su cabeza. Hikaru murmuró un pequeño 'gracias' bajo su aliento en tanto ella hablaba de algo u otro – una pequeña conversación sobre llamar a su madre, ¿talvez? ¿O acaso dijo algo sobre su padre? No estaba seguro en estos momentos; todos los sonidos alrededor de él eran confusos.

Lentamente, Hikaru fue acomodándose en el pequeño sofá. Los colchones desprendían un olor como a rosas del jardín de su madre, sin embargo, ¿no era aromatizante que los plebeyos usaban? No, el aroma era demasiado dulce. Era como una perfecta combinación de flores, vainilla, y una pizca de canela. Olía a perfume más que nada. El chico hundió lentamente su cabeza en el sofá para poder enfocarse en ese suave aroma en vez de los horribles pensamientos que invadían su cabeza.

Podía escuchar los pequeños pies de Haruhi tocando la alfombra de su departamento. Escuchó deslizarse la cortina de baño mientras ella tiraba sus ropas mojadas en el tubo para que se secasen. El suave goteo contra el tubo de plástico comenzó a igualarse con su respiración.

"Bien, parece que mi padre aún está en el trabajo, ¿así que ya has decidido en cuál casa te quedarás esta noche, Hikaru?" preguntó la castaña, cuando salió de la habitación de su padre. La chica había ido en su busca al no verlo inmediatamente después de que entraron. Miró a Hikaru, quién no se había rehusado a mover su cabeza de los profundos cojines cuales había usado para examinar los perfumes que le gustaban. ¿Estaba disfrutando el aroma o sofocándose a sí mismo? A estas alturas, era un poco difícil de decir.

Se encaminó para con él y voltear su cabeza y encontrar sus ojos cerrados en un profundo sueño. Su pecho se elevaba y bajaba con un ritmo lento y constante e intercambiando el ceño que estuvo marcado en su rostro todo el día por una expresión calmada. Haruhi rodó sus ojos y acarició su cabello ligeramente antes de levantarse.

"Bueno, supongo que te quedarás aquí." Haruhi susurró, antes de salir de la habitación. Talvez a descansar un poco—después de todo, había sido un día muy largo...

* * *

Haruhi despertó con un extraño cosquilleo en su cuello. Con un gruñido, abrió sus ojos con suavidad. Por dios santo, ¿Qué es lo que la despierta a estas horas? Haruhi miró el reloj: 2:43 A.M. Allá van el resto de sus horas de descanso. Miró su cuerpo para notar que se había quedado dormida con sus ropas mojadas puestas, y no se metió debajo de las cobijas como una persona en su sano juicio haría.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan cálida?

Dando una mejor inspección, un par de manos envueltas firmemente en su cintura contestaron rápidamente su pregunta. Ladeando su cabeza un poco, miró a Hikaru durmiendo al lado de ella, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas estaba enterrado en el hueco ubicado entre su hombro y cabeza. Haruhi suspiró y sacudió el hombro de Hikaru con gentileza para despertarlo. No había forma en que le dejaría dormir con ella.

Hikaru despertó bastante enojado, gruñó y abrió los ojos. Haruhi encarnó una ceja, él miró a su alrededor con rapidez, como si no quisiera creer en dónde se encontraba. Haruhi esperó una explicación, cuál tardó un poco, dándole la mirada de toda una vida todo el tiempo.

"...Estabas llorando...podía escucharlo desde la sala. Solo actué por instinto...lo siento. Aún es demasiado nuevo para mí, sabes..." Hikaru susurró, mirando el suelo. Salió de la cama y se mantuvo al lado. Aunque fuera una persona temperamental, pervertida, celosa, y muy sobre protectora, aún faltaba su compañero y cómplice, y sin él, era prácticamente nada.

Haruhi produjo un pequeño suspiro y se dejó recargar en el cómodo colchón. Hikaru miró como la chica se levantaba y se quitaba su mojado suéter. Probablemente estaba muy fría ahora que la había dejado. La chica giró su cabeza en su dirección y asintió un poco con la cabeza entendiendo su razonamiento. Se giró de vuelta una vez más para que él no pudiera ver limpiándose las lágrimas. Hikaru se sentó en la cama mientras la observaba.

"...Oye, ¿Haruhi?" Hikaru preguntó con gentileza. Ella se sentó al lado de él, sus piernas ahora adentrándose en la larga y cálida manta. Hikaru escondió su mirada y mordió sus ya rosados labios.

"... ¿Puedo dormir contigo...? solo será esta noche, lo prometo." Hikaru susurró. El joven estaba avergonzado de sí mismo por pedir esto, pero como estaba en una nueva casa y cama, no podía quitarse el sentimiento de completa soledad. Con solo ver a Haruhi, ser capaz de abrazarse de su brazo o sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, oler el dulce perfume que usó para el funeral, y asegurarse todas esas veces de que ella estaba ahí—

Esa era la única cosa que le brindaba consuelo.

"De acuerdo, entra, cualquier toque 'tipo demoniaco' e irás directo al sofá," Haruhi respondió en un tono semi-molesto y se volteó de lado. Hikaru sonrió ligeramente dando un feliz gesto afirmativo antes de meterse con lentitud en las cálidas mantas.

Mantuvo su distancia, ya que él aun era un chico y ella una chica, pero poder ver su rostro desde su hombro era suficiente para su naturaleza sobre protectora. Cuando se aseguró de que ella estuviera dormida, tomó su mano; esa suave mano que lo había guiado muchas veces antes. Sonrió ligeramente y se inclinó, besando la punta de sus dedos con mucho cuidado— no quería que despertara y lo pateara después de todo.

"Gracias...Haruhi." Hikaru susurró dejando salir un suspiro, y regresó a dormir.

* * *

_Ahora les ordeno: ¡dejen reviews!_


	2. La sospecha de la mejor amiga

_Hola de vuelta, me alegra haber encontrado tan positivas correspondencias por el cap anterior. _

_Agradecimientos por review: MissHitachiin__,(tuve que quitarle el punto porque no quería aparecer :/) gabiiii981, Kida Potter y Zukita._

_Por agregar a favoritos: MissHitachiin__, gabiiii981, Kida Potter y Victoria Balck._

_Y por suscribirse a alertas: __Zukita._

_Sin nada más que decir: disfruten su lectura._

* * *

**Disclaimer**: el maravilloso mundo de Disn—quiero decir, Ouran, no me pertenece, su legitima dueña es y siempre será **Hatori Bisco**. (al menos que me lo quiera regalar, cosa que dudo mucho.) Y esta increíble trama que me hace moquear tanto (a este paso, los vendedores de kleenex en la esquina de mi casa se harán ricos.) le pertenece a **oOoIZZYoOo**.

* * *

Los ojos de Hikaru se abrieron una vez que el dorado sol se asomó por la ventana que estaba en la pared. Gruñó ligeramente y se movió para tomar la mano de Kaoru, pero solo encontró un espacio lleno de mantas. Parpadeó un poco, sus brillantes ojos dorados sosteniendo un momento de sorpresa antes de cambiar a tristeza y dejar de recorrer sus dedos por la blanca manta. Rió quedamente para sí mismo y levantó su mano para limpiarse una vez más los ojos. Entonces, ¿así será como despertará de ahora en adelante?

Hikaru suspiró ligeramente y analizó su habitación. La usual baratija posaba en el suelo, sus ropas libremente esparcidas en el escritorio que tenía en su habitación. La pintura color azul ligero brillaba en contraste a la luz solar y él quitó sus blancas mantas fuera de su cálido cuerpo. La cama era suave como la seda, estaba hecha de las mejores telas. Fue creada como estaba en las mentes de los gemelos, y fue extremadamente costosa. Aún así...no era tan cómoda como la cama de Haruhi. A pesar de que se hundía cada vez que se movía dentro de ella, y evidentemente tenía resortes rotos, o aparte de que su colchón era duro como una tabla y dejaba tu cuello y espalda agonizando en la mañana...Hikaru no deseaba nada más que poder dormir en ella cada noche.

El padre de Haruhi había abordado un poco después de que Hikaru se quedó dormido, cuando el peligroso hombre entró en la habitación de su hija por supuesto que estuvo sorprendido de encontrarse a un chico adolescente durmiendo en lugar de su precioso, pequeño ángel. Gracias a Dios, Haruhi había previsto esto y se cambió al sofá en mitad de la noche por si su padre entraba, solo encontraría a Hikaru. Los dos adolescentes se las arreglaron para convencer a su padre que Haruhi le pidió a Hikaru que durmiera en su cama debido a su pesado día, y como él estaba demasiado cansado para discutir no se opuso. De todos modos, Hikaru no quería tentar su bienvenida con el hombre así que regresó a casa tan pronto terminó de explicar su historia.

El chico limpió el polvo en sus ojos y asió unas cuantas prendas sucias de la silla. Hikaru miró de reojo el reloj mientras se ponía su camiseta. Hoy era lunes, el primer día en que iría a la escuela sin su pequeño hermano. Hikaru planeó las situaciones que probablemente tendría que enfrentar antes de colocarse su cinturón; después de todo, no quería ser atrapado con la guardia baja. En el peor de los casos, alguien no sabría sobre su hermano y le preguntaría sobre ello. Entonces se vería obligado a decirles, y luego habría una escena de lloriqueos, abrazos, y abundantes 'lo lamento'. Realmente no sentía muchas ganas de soportar mujeres lloriqueando hoy, pero sabía que probablemente sería inevitable.

Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, Hikaru imaginó las expresiones que tendrían todos cuando pasara por las puertas de la tercera sala de música. ¿Tendría clientas el día de hoy? ¿Qué clase de cosas le dirán? ¿Cuánto tendrá que soportar antes de que silenciosamente se deprima? Sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, intentó hacer lo mejor para no enfocarse en cosas como el Host Club. Solo tenía que pasar el día...

Los ligeros sonidos de sus pies golpeando en contra de las escaleras de madera hicieron eco en toda la mansión. El único sonido que llenaba la casa era la suave conversación entre su madre y su padrastro. Una vez que llegó al primer piso, pausó su ritmo para así poder escuchar lo que decían. El olor a carne quemada y huevos alcanzó sus sentidos mucho antes de que entrara en el lugar. Arrugando la nariz, Hikaru hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no ser visto por su madre mientras se trasladaba al comedor—solo necesitaba un poco de agua y podría escapar de esta casa con olor a cáscara de huevo.

"Kaoru, pásame el periódico, ¿quieres?" la fuerte y retumbante voz de su padrastro hizo que Hikaru se estremeciera y sus manos se cerraran en puños. Pudo escuchar el suave quejido de su madre y formó una sonrisa de suficiencia para sí mismo. Tomó el periódico de la mesa y lo azotó en frente de su padrastro con una sonrisa torcida.

"Je...incluso cuando Kaoru está muerto aún no puedes diferenciarnos, qué grandioso mamá, te casaste con un verdadero ganador." Hikaru comentó mientras se sentaba en la mesa. No tenía antojo de endulzar algo el día de hoy. El hombre no parecía perturbado por esto; solo dio un trago a su café y cogió el periódico. La madre de Hikaru se estremeció e inclinó, sirviéndole a su hijo un poco de jugo de naranja. Hikaru la miró de perfil y después bajó su mirada a su ya servido desayuno. Los huevos estaban de un color raro—entre el café y negro—, el tocino se había convertido en pequeños pedazos de cenizas. Hikaru sabía que esto no era el pobre trabajo de alguna criada.

"¿Algo está mal con el desayuno?" su madre preguntó de repente. Hikaru subió de nuevo su mirada y forzó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Los ojos de ella estaban delineados con oscuras bolsas y su usual, brillante traje fue remplazado por una gruesa bata sin atar en su cansado cuerpo. La pobrecilla probablemente había perdido el sueño en las últimas noches, después de todo, como madre tenía muchas cosas que preparar. Cuando Kaoru murió el sábado, ella organizó el funeral para el domingo. La mujer también tenía que controlar la presión y el trabajo, posteriormente tendría una nueva línea saliendo la próxima temporada.

"...Yo...lo hice yo misma, así que no estará tan bueno como lo que comes usualmente...yo solo...solo..." su madre tartamudeó un poco y comprimió sus manos en su pecho para protegerse de las fuertes críticas que le serían dadas. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y lágrimas calientes rodaron por lo que usualmente era su vibrante rostro. Hikaru la miró con tristeza y tomó el pan tostado que ella quemó antes de darle un mordisco.

"¿de qué estás hablando, mamá? Solo me estaba despertando un poco antes de que comiera." Hikaru indicó mientras asentía con la cabeza, sus ojos se cerraron igualmente, así no podría ver su rostro entristecido. La mujer abrió un ojo para ver a su hijo y una pequeña sonrisa se esparció en su rostro mientras reía, las lágrimas brotaron con más rapidez.

"Bueno, me alegra." Rió. El padrastro de Hikaru puso los ojos en blanco ante sus payasadas y dio otro sorbo a su café. Hikaru suspiró tenuemente y acomodó su chaqueta antes de poner sus manos en la mesa y levantarse.

"...Hi-Hikaru, ¿a dónde vas?" su madre preguntó apresurada. Hikaru la miró con ojos cansados, ¿no era obvio a dónde iba? Estaba usando su uniforme escolar; eran las seis de la mañana, y lunes. ¿Su madre en verdad había perdido la razón?

"Voy a la escuela, mamá." Hikaru anunció con simpleza y puso su mochila sobre su hombro. Los ojos de su madre se agrandaron al escuchar esto. Hikaru notó la forma en que ella lo miraba, de forma confusa. Caminó hacia ella y retiró su mano de su pecho para besar su palma.

"Tengo que ir, ¿de acuerdo?" le susurró.

"Hikaru, puedes tomarte el día libre...no tienes por qué ir a la escuela. Es más, no pensé que fueras a ir a algún lugar tan pronto, ¿estás seguro que te sientes bien?" preguntó de forma desesperada y él cerró sus ojos. Por supuesto que no estaba bien, su mejor amigo, su hermano, el hombre con el que compartió la mitad de su alma acababa de morir el fin de semana, ¿se suponía que debía estar bien? Eso no sonaba correcto.

"Si mamá, estoy bien...además, no es divertido faltar a clases al menos cuando se supone que no debas hacerlo." Hikaru contestó simplemente. Su madre asintió lentamente y miró hacia la mesa. Hikaru besó su mejilla con ternura antes de susurrarle en la oreja: "Gracias por el desayuno."

Con eso, Hikaru salió de la habitación, no podía soportar otro momento así. Quería golpear algo, y no quería que fuera algo dentro de la casa, no quería tener la posibilidad de destrozar algo que Kaoru haya tocado. Talvez buscaría una pelea en la escuela para liberar un poco de esa rabia. Diablos, incluso llegaría tan lejos como para buscar al chico que estaba coqueteándole a Haruhi el otro día.

Sonrió con malicia mientras caminaba para con el conductor de la limosina, hoy pensaba caminar a la escuela. No estaba demasiado lejos y no sabía por qué no había tomado la ruta antes. Hikaru miró su reloj, aún quedaba tiempo antes de que la escuela empezara, eh...talvez tomaría la ruta larga...

Justo cuando estaba por tomar la otra ruta, una larga y negra limosina pasó al lado de él. Primero pensó que era su molesto conductor tratando de convencerlo de subirse con él y tener su día de paga. Solo que se sorprendió al ver brillantes cabellos dorados salir de la puerta.

"... ¿Tamaki?" Hikaru interrogó mientras el rubio salía por completo del auto. Tamaki dio una brillante sonrisa hacía Hikaru y se colocó al lado de él, su brazo puesto sobre los hombros del chico. Hikaru miró a Tamaki por un segundo y vio que el joven se despedía del conductor con la mano. La limo desapareció calle abajo dejando a Tamaki y Hikaru en silencio.

"Bueno, vamos Hikaru, vamos a llegar tarde a clases si nos quedamos aquí." Tamaki dijo con la misma—casi aterradora—sonrisa. Hikaru se tropezó un poco cuando Tamaki comenzó a caminar, su brazo aun aprisionando al chico. Hikaru asintió y caminó a su lado, su mente aún trataba de procesar lo que acaba de suceder.

"Uh...Señor, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?" Hikaru preguntó, mirando a Tamaki de perfil. El oji-azul rió un poco, pero esta vez su grande sonrisa comenzó a tornarse en una seria, casi inexpresiva. Miró el suelo y dejó caer su brazo para poner ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

"No quería que caminaras solo." Tamaki confesó con amabilidad mientras seguían caminando, pero esta vez con un ritmo mucho más lento. Hikaru miró a otro lado, dejando escapar un pequeño bufido. La calle aún estaba bastante resbaladiza por la tormenta de la noche anterior, y la pista de peatones se mantenía medio-seca a pesar de que el sol brillaba ferozmente arriba. Hikaru pateó una piedra dentro de un pequeño charco y susurró:

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque nunca he caminado solo antes, o por lo que pasó?" Hikaru preguntó, irritado. No quería estar molesto con Tamaki, por dentro sabía que el hombre solo intentaba ayudar, pero no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo al respecto. O al menos, él estaba actuando de la manera incorrecta. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que esperaban que hiciera?

"...ambos. No estoy seguro exactamente qué hacer por ti, Hikaru...quiero ayudarte pero no tengo idea cómo...quiero decir, ¿debería ayudarte recordando a Kaoru, o no mencionarlo por nada? ¿Debería sacarte del Host Club para que no tengas que soportarlo o forzarte a venir para que estés con tus amigos? A parte de todo eso, los asesinos aún siguen libres..." Tamaki dio una pausa en cuanto sintió una fuerte corriente de electricidad correr por su espalda.

Miró a Hikaru, quien miraba el suelo con odio. Su cuerpo entero se estremecía lleno de ira, sus manos se habían vuelto tensos puños y sus ligeros pasos se convirtieron en pisoteos. Tamaki suspiró para sí mismo, al parecer, mencionar que los asesinos seguían sueltos no era una acción correcta.

"Lo pagará. Quienquiera que sea ese bastardo, lo pagará..." Hikaru susurró de la nada. El espeluznante tono de odio en su voz provocó que Tamaki temblara una vez más mientras caminaba al lado de su furibundo amigo. Tamaki colocó con lentitud su brazo de nuevo en los hombros de Hikaru y asintió para sí.

"...lo sé, Hikaru...sé que lo pagará." Tamaki musitó.

* * *

Ese día, la escuela fue justamente cómo Hikaru pensó que sería en su cabeza. La mayoría supo por la noticias en el periódico, pero otros más eran demasiado idiotas para preguntarle a alguien más y decidieron ir directamente con Hikaru para obtener información. Entonces, él miraría el suelo y murmuraría la historia. Ellos llorarían, él se alejaría, y entonces el proceso se repetiría al siguiente minuto. Muy pronto, tuvo toda la escuela entera tratando de consolarlo.

Sin embargo, lo que ellos no entendían es que él no quería que lo consolaran. No quería sus débiles lamentaciones o sus ofrendas. Solo quería ir a clases y trabajar en sus estudios...de acuerdo, talvez eso ya era presionar un poco. Hikaru exhaló y se masajeó su sien suavemente, si así era de malo pasar eso por los pasillos sólo podía imaginarse el caos que se formaría en el Host Club.

Miró la puerta de su salón y se encaminó con rapidez, por lo menos estaría a salvo en el silencioso salón. Abriendo la puerta, prácticamente corrió a su escritorio mientras varias personas lo miraron con fijeza. Algunas chicas cuchichearon desde el fondo de la habitación y él miró el asiento vacío a su lado. ¿Dónde estaba Haruhi? Ladeó su cabeza a un lado en señal de curiosidad, ¿había tomado el día libre? Eso no iba con ella.

"Hikaru..." una de las chicas que estaban en el fondo se levantó de su lugar, y caminó en su dirección. Hikaru recargó su cabeza en el escritorio, aquí viene. Escuchó como ella se hincaba y comenzaba a masajear su espalda, no se sentía tan bien a pesar que sus manos eran cálidas. No podía relajarse con una extraña chica tocándolo. Ella notó esto pero pensó que era por otra razón, porque seguía masajeando sus hombros como si lo conociera.

"Lo lamento, Hikaru. Quiero decir, perder a tu hermano es una cosa, pero perderlo por tu mejor amigo debe ser terrible." Ella susurró, lagrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas. Hikaru levantó su cabeza pausadamente, sus ojos apenas abiertos. No había estado poniéndole mucha atención hasta la última parte; ¿talvez le había escuchado mal?

"¿Qué dijiste?" Hikaru preguntó con curiosidad, mientras se enderezaba en su lugar. Los ojos de la chica se dilataron y puso ambas manos sobre su boca.

"¿quieres decir que no lo sabías? Oh, Hikaru..." la chica dio un bisbiseo de tristeza. Ella obviamente estaba disfrutando el hecho de que él no le estuviera poniendo mucha atención, y eso molestaba a Hikaru más que nada. La miró con ojos peligrosos pero sabía que debía mantenerse de su lado para obtener la información que necesitaba. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

"¿qué es?" cuestionó con la voz ronca. Ella lo tomó como una señal para levantarse. Le dio una reverencia antes de sentarse en el lugar de Haruhi. Él la miró de reojo mientras ella se giraba para poder verlo a los ojos. Hikaru no quería nada más que estrangular a la chica pero mantuvo sus temblorosas manos debajo del escritorio y esperó pacientemente a que hablara.

"...Hikaru, ellos lo anunciaron esta mañana. En el periódico decía que la sangre que ellos tomaron de Haruhi concordaba con la que encontraron en el arma que usaron para dispararle a Kaoru." Le susurró. Él le envió una mirada venenosa y se levantó, casi golpeando la mesa con su puño en el proceso. Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios y señaló el lugar correspondiente de la chica que estaba en el fondo de la habitación.

"Aléjate de mí." Le susurró con ferocidad. Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron y rápidamente salió de la silla para correr a la suya, su amiga parpadeando con nerviosismo. Hikaru sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chica de acusar a Haruhi culpable del asesinato de Kaoru?

"¿Hikaru?" su cabeza se movió ferozmente en cuanto escuchó su nombre de nuevo.

"¿QUÉ?" explotó.

Haruhi parpadeó por su arrebato de emociones y él dejó que sus facciones se relajaran. Se rió de sí mismo ante su ofuscación; por haber explotado con la única persona a quien quería tratar de forma amable. Le dio una mirada de disculpa, Haruhi se sentó al lado de él.

"lo siento, Haruhi...solo que estoy un poco tenso." Hikaru murmuró mientras dejaba que su cabeza volviera a reposar en el escritorio. Haruhi sonrió un poco y asintió, se agachó para tomar la libreta que estaba en su mochila. Cuando ella buscaba una pluma, Hikaru movió su cabeza en un extraño ángulo para así poder observarla con mejor claridad. Una larga venda cubría su dedo. No había notado que ella estaba lastimada hasta ahora, empezó a entrarle curiosidad por saber qué había hecho.

"Haruhi, ¿qué le pasó a tu mano?" preguntó, ladeó aun más su cabeza, en lo que parecía ser una posición imposible. Los ojos de Haruhi se agrandaron por un segundo antes de empezar a escribir en su libreta.

"Nada, desperté con ello, ¿raro, eh?" Haruhi contestó. La cabeza de Hikaru se cayó; Haruhi era muy lista pero nunca fue buena para hacer excusas. ¿Qué podría haber pasado como para hacerle ser consciente de que no debería ni decirle a él sobre ello?

'_la sangre de Haruhi concordaba con la que estaba en el arma que usaron para matar a Kaoru'_

Hikaru sacó eso de su mente. Después de todo, Haruhi había estado con ellos cuando fueron atacados, ¿cierto? Así que, ¿cómo era posible que ella hubiera matado a Kaoru sin que Hikaru lo notara? Ella no podría... ¿verdad? Pero aún así...Kaoru solo tenía un disparo en la pierna cuando Hikaru estaba consciente, pero después de que fuera noqueado, su hermano tenía una fresca herida de bala en su corazón...

¿Qué es lo que les había pasado a Haruhi y Kaoru durante ese periodo de tiempo?

Hikaru golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio ante aquel pensamiento, ¿cómo podía pensar que su mejor amiga haría una cosa así a su hermano? ¿Qué beneficio le traería, de todos modos? Haruhi amaba a Kaoru casi tanto como Hikaru lo amaba, y matarlo no hubiera ayudado en nada.

Pero también estaba la incógnita del por qué su sangre estaba en el arma. Él estaba seguro de que ella nunca en su vida había disparado un arma, su mano talvez se hubiera atorado en el gatillo como a muchos novatos les sucedía. Así que, si ella hubiera usado el arma eso explicaría por qué la sangre estaba ahí, e igual su mano herida.

Pero la verdadera pregunta era: ¿por qué disparó el arma...y a quién?

"Haruhi." Hikaru susurró. La chica no le contestó, estaba demasiado concentrada en escribir la lección que Hikaru había olvidado hasta ese momento. El joven miró al profesor, que estaba explicando una fórmula para una tonta ecuación. Solo un repaso para él. El chico acomodó de nuevo su cabeza en el escritorio, y cerró sus ojos para dejar que el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera una vez más. Dormiría en esta clase, y luego se concentraría...

Bueno...ese era el plan, por lo menos.

* * *

"No puedo creer aún que sigas cansado después de dormirte en todas las clases," Haruhi murmuró, caminando al lado de Hikaru. Ella no parecía notar las sucias miradas que estaba recibiendo, aunque Hikaru sí. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para bloquearlas de su vista, o protegerla de ellas manteniéndose cerca, pero su plan no servía de mucho. Tenía miedo por ella, de que todos parecían tener tanta rabia dirigida a ella que estaba seguro que si la dejaba sola ellos la romperían en pedazos.

"...ajá...bueno, sabes que si duermes demasiado te agotas." Hikaru dijo, manteniendo su brazo cerca de ella. Estaba listo para alejarla de cualquier golpe que pudiera llegar, pero no vino ninguno.

Ambos caminaron en lo que parecía ser un cómodo silencio hacia el Host Club. Hikaru había reñido con ella de que no quería dejarla sola, y Haruhi lo había convencido de que ir al Host Club era mejor que quedarse en un estado de depresión por sí solo.

Silenciosamente el debatió que tenía una razón para estar deprimido, pero ella no quería escucharla. ¿Talvez ella intentaba forzarlo para salir adelante? Pero eso no era propio de ella, no; ella tenía otra razón para esto. Deseaba tanto saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero no preguntó. Al fin de cuentas, ella no le diría aunque lo hiciera.

"Oh, bueno, será mejor que te alegres de que tomé notas para ti." Murmuró la castaña y sacó de su mochila lo que parecía ser alrededor de diez hojas de carpeta, cada una cubierta de tinta azul de la pluma de Haruhi. Los ojos de Hikaru se ensancharon mientras le entregaban los papeles.

"... ¿tomaste notas para mí? Pensé que estabas escribiendo más de lo usual pero no sabía que habías llegado tan lejos...gracias." Hikaru susurró, aun en un estado de perplejidad, siguió mirando las notas. El chico intentó ignorar el tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, y mentalmente esperaba que ella no lo notara. Haruhi no le dio mucha importancia al asunto y reanudaron su marcha, solo para detenerse cuando vio que él se estremecía.

"¿Hikaru?" preguntó con gentileza en cuanto sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse más rápido. Sus manos estaban en su rostro, y ella temía que él estuviera llorando. No quería molestarlo pero tampoco quería que sufriera, así que en cuanto movió su mano, quedó sorprendida de que él no estaba conteniendo sollozos— ¡sino lágrimas!

"Haruhi...tu letra...es horrible." Hikaru rió en vos alta. Haruhi enrojeció ante sus burlas. La chica miró a otro lado rápidamente antes de decidir defenderse. Tomó las notas y las examinó.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Hikaru? Aquí claramente dice 'cálculos'." Le gritó, haciendo un mohín. Hikaru comenzó a reír de nuevo mientras buscaba donde ella le indicaba. Después de eso, sus risas se volvieron más sonoras.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Pensé que decía saludos!" se burló. Haruhi negó con la cabeza y empujó las notas en el pecho de él. Comenzó a dejar que su risa disminuyera hasta ser una pequeña sonrisa. Se sentía bien reír así...ella le hizo sentir mejor incluso cuando no lo intentaba. Ella en realidad era asombrosa...

"Disculpen señoritas, con su permiso." Tamaki decía desde el pasillo mientras intentaba pasar por la multitud que estaba fuera del Host Club. Lucía algo asustado mientras corría hacia Haruhi y Hikaru. Tomó a Haruhi por lo hombros y dejó caer su cabeza, el sudor se deslizaba por su mejillas. Parecía que había estado corriendo por bastante tiempo juzgando por su pesado respirar.

"Haruhi...ve a casa." Dijo entre jadeos. Los ojos de Hikaru se alertaron y Haruhi parpadeó inocentemente para el chico frente a ella. Hikaru se estremeció un poco y se mordió el labio. Tamaki había rodeado con sus brazos a la chica, dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro y su cuerpo lentamente comenzaba a ser más y más mustio.

"Haruhi, es una orden de tu presidente, ve a casa ahora." Tamaki susurró. Haruhi denotó curiosidad y levantó una ceja, ¿de qué diablos iba todo esto? Empujó al chico lejos de ella, haciendo que quedara un poco confundido y casi cayera. Hikaru reaccionó y lo tomó por el brazo antes de que tocara el suelo. Haruhi se encaminó con ferocidad a la tercera sala de música, dejando a Hikaru y Tamaki.

"Señor, ¿de qué es todo esto?" Hikaru preguntó con dureza.

"¡Haruhi, no!" Tamaki gritó antes de que Haruhi entrara por las puertas del Host Club. Cuando ella miró adentro, su cuerpo entero se paralizó y sus ojos se agrandaron. Las pequeñas mano de la mujer se cerraron en puños contra la puerta mientras miraba el lugar. Tamaki inmediatamente corrió a su lado y Hikaru le siguió con curiosidad.

Lo que Hikaru vio en esa habitación lo hizo estremecerse, a primera vista pensarías que todo estaba normal. Las mesas pulidas y demás mobiliario estaba ocupada por mujeres jóvenes. Pero cuando das la vuelta, la atmósfera de la habitación cambiaba. Donde usualmente las clientas de Haruhi se sentarían había, en cambio, fotografías de Kaoru y rosas negras. El lugar donde Haruhi se sentaba para atender estaba una silla llena agujeros de balas, y palabras de odio escritas con pintura por todo el lugar donde ella estaría. Sangre falsa estaba esparcida en cada centímetro de ese lugar. Hikaru llevó una mano a su boca en cuanto sintió que estaba a punto de vomitar.

Haruhi siguió mirando el lugar que acababa de ser vandalizado debido al odio que le tenían. Caminó hacia allá y pasó una mano en la foto de Kaoru que casi se llenaba del asqueroso líquido rojo. Al resbalar por su toque dejó de respirar. Lentamente, levantó la foto hasta tocar su pecho y la miró con ojos casi muertos. Hikaru tembló de nuevo; pero por supuesto, a nadie le importaba si ella realmente vio el cuerpo de Kaoru bañado en sangre...

"Ah, ya veo que incluso los niños ricos pueden dar una buena broma de vez en cuando." Haruhi rió. Los ojos de todos se enfocaron en ella. Honey la miraba con tristeza y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Mori estaba sentado a su lado, después de un momento se levantó y caminó hacia Haruhi, su grande mano tomó la fotografía de Kaoru y la puso a un lado. Estiró el brazo para recoger las otras en un intento de limpiar el desastre.

"...Gracias, Mori-senpai..." Haruhi susurró antes de tomar un trapo y comenzar a limpiar la sangre falsa de las paredes y la alfombra. Honey también se levantó a tomar otro trapo y limpiar la pintura.

Tamaki corrió para con Haruhi y quitarle el trapo de sus manos. Le regaló una dulce sonrisa antes de apartarla de la mesa. Tomó su ahora roja mano y limpió la sangre falsa de su palma.

"Adelántate y ve a casa, Haruhi, lo tenemos todo cubierto aquí." Anunció con la misma sonrisa. Haruhi lo observó, casi debatiendo qué hacer para después asentir con lentitud. Nadie la quería aquí ahora. Kyoya, que miraba todo desde una esquina, levantó un poco el rostro, sus anteojos cubrieron sus misteriosos ojos. Haruhi notó esto, y él le dio una seña para que se acercara.

Haruhi caminó hasta él mientras Hikaru observaba desde la puerta, no quería estar más en ese lugar. El pobre chico de repente se sintió enfermo y su cuerpo entero estaba temblando como si no hubiera comido en diez días. No solo era el caso de que la gente realmente pensaba que Haruhi mataría a Kaoru, pero las fotos de su difunto hermano parecían sacar algo dentro de él que había tratado de ignorar las últimas horas.

Miró que Kyoya tenía una corta conversación con Haruhi y ella asentía, no parecía tener mucho que decirle. Él puso una mano en su hombro y se inclinó un poco más cerca para que Hikaru no pudiera entender lo que estaba diciendo. Miró como los hombros de Haruhi caían resignados y ella asintió por una última vez antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Mirando a Hikaru tan abatido, Haruhi se recargó bajo su brazo para éste que estuviera sobre sus hombros.

"Vamos Hikaru, hay que llevarte a casa. No necesitas estar aquí." Haruhi dijo en un tono más gentil que antes. Cerró la puerta con rapidez y comenzaron a caminar de regreso por el pasillo en el que venían.

"...Haruhi, ¿de qué estabas hablando con Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru preguntó de la nada, mirando a la castaña. Se veía animada y normal tan solo unos minutos antes, pero ahora su mente estaba en otro lugar—su alma estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y cuerpo se movía con Hikaru.

"...No me está permitido estar en el Host Club hasta que se me declare inocente por el asesinato de Kaoru." Haruhi le informó.

* * *

_...¿reviews?..._

_*sniff*_


	3. El Acto de Furia y Amor

_Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, aquí está el tercer capítulo de la historia. Les digo esto: yo NO dejaré de traducir y actualizar las historias. Así me tome un año para un capítulo, no lo abandonaré (Al menos que uno de los fics que traduzca/traduciré siga andando y la autora decida abandonar) sólo ténganme paciencia y déjenme muchos review__s, ¿de acuerdo? _

_(Perdonen si no mencioné a alguien) _Gracias por...

Review: iMissFortune, jockerhikarin y yami-702.

Favoritos: yami-702, Akane River

Alertas de historia: yami-702

_¡T__ambién se agradece a quienes leen desde las sombras!_

_Debo admitir que tuve que detenerme varias veces por la situación que se da en este capítulo, (ya sabrán qué) creí que no iba a poder traducirlo, lol. __Aun__que también estar escuchando la canción mientras lo hacía me hizo soltar un par de lágrimas (Soy una bebé sin duda, m(==;)m). Les recomiendo que la busquen y escuchen mientras leen esto o busquen una canción melancólica/triste para darle ambiente al capítulo._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Ouran y personajes le pertenece a **Hatori Bisco**. La trama le pertenece a **oOoIZZYoOo**. Yo sólo traduzco para colaborar en esta sección. La canción tampoco es nuestra, y se llama _Nothing I won't Give_ cantada por Vic Mignogna. (Disculpen si hay una mala traducción en la letra. Intenté buscarla en español pero no encontré nada. ¬¬)

* * *

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana pero un chico tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sus manos estaban detrás de su cabeza y su cabello recostado sobre su almohada. Pensamientos rondaban en su cerebro que no le permitían dormir. Sus labios se torcían cuando pequeños fragmentos de ese día flotaban dentro de su mente que usualmente era despreocupada. El chico gruñó mientras usaba sus fuertes brazos para levantarse de la cama. Estirándose con furia, alcanzó su reproductor mp3. La pantalla gris pálida se encendió en brillante blanco cuando presionó el botón del centro del aparato. Sintió el suave protector que Kaoru le había dado cuando accidentalmente había roto el que originalmente tenía.

Hikaru metió los audífonos en sus oídos y arrastró el botón. La música sacaría a su mente de todo, siempre lo hacía. Cerró lentamente sus ojos al tiempo que una suave melodía llenaba su mente. Esto debió haberlo tomado por sorpresa ya que él no tenía ninguna canción tan suave y melancólica en su reproductor. La mayoría de sus archivos consistían en metal y rock japonés; aún así no cuestionó la canción mientras continuaba, una profunda voz en inglés resonando en sus oídos.

Los ojos de Hikaru, a pesar de estar volviéndose más pesados, se las arreglaron para mirar la información de la canción.

"Nothing I Won't Give (Nada que no daré)"

Era una linda canción...la voz era reconfortante y depresiva al mismo tiempo. Hikaru levantó el reproductor y lo inspeccionó ya que no recordaba haber insertado tal canción. Después de una cuidadosa vista concluyó que el mp3 era suyo. Ladeando la cabeza a un lado, notó que la canción tenía una nota pegada en su compartimiento de información. Esto era usado normalmente para letras e información de álbumes. Cuando presionó para abrir, sus ojos se agrandaron hasta el punto de que sus pupilas comenzaron a temblar.

_Querido Hikaru:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! No estoy seguro si te gustan las canciones en inglés, pero me gustó mucho la letra, ¡y pensé que a ti también te gustaría! Inserté un par de canciones aquí, y limpié varias de tus canciones raras. De verdad, ¿quién sigue escuchando los 80's, hermano, ;P? Sólo no dejes que mamá busque en tu lista, o estarás en serios problemas, lol. Bien, antes de que me mates sólo recuerda que lo hice desde el fondo de mi corazón, O:3 ¡Te veo cuando te despiertes!_

_(P.D. ¿podrías dejar de babear, por favor? Se pone muy húmedo aquí. X3)_

_Kaoru_

Lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus grandes ojos, pero no entendía porqué. No era como si acabara de encontrar una nota de su hermano sobre su profundo amor por él, o por algo emocional y significativo. No era como si esto fuera algo que él hubiera dejado en caso de que ya no estuviera. Eso no era como un chico de 16 años pensaba... ¿Cómo era posible que Kaoru supiera que iba a morir? Hikaru dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo en su almohada, el mp3 deslizándose de sus dedos. ¿Por qué una pequeña nota, como un aviso matutino, causaba lágrimas caer sobre las mantas de su cama?

"¡JÓDETE KAORU! ¡SIEMPRE HACIENDO COSAS IDIOTAS COMO ESA! ¡CAMBIANDO MI MÚSICA, DICIÉNDOME QUE BABEO CUANDO NO ES CIERTO! ¡ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE ESTÉS MUERTO! ¡ESTOY FELIZ!" Hikaru gritó mientras miraba con furia el reproductor.

El chico furioso lo tomó con su mano derecha y lo tiró a través de la habitación, haciendo que se quebrara en la pared al tiempo que lágrimas calientes se deslizaban por su rostro. Cuando su pesado respirar regresó a un paso más normal, Hikaru se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

"...Kaoru." susurró mientras que lentamente salía de la cama hasta el, ahora roto, reproductor. Hikaru se encuclilló sobre el aparato y tomó las partes entre sus manos. Lágrimas los golpeaban, dejando su boca estar gentilmente entre abierta; acababa de destruir la última nota que su hermano le dejó por la furia...y ahora ya no podría recuperarla.

Una gentil melodía sonó en los oídos de Hikaru. El piano que se suponía que debía estar abajo ahora sonaba como si estuviera fuera de su habitación. Tocaba un ritmo y una repetitiva melodía, y Hikaru levantó una ceja en cuestión de quién estaría tocando el piano a esta hora. De repente, los ojos de Hikaru se agrandaron en cuanto el piano tomó un ritmo más rápido, y comenzó a temblar al reconocer la melodía. Hikaru miró alrededor rápidamente, porque sabía que debía ser irreal. No había forma de que alguien en la casa supiera esa melodía tan bien, o el momento perfecto para tocarla. Y de entrada, una baja y gentil voz comenzó a tararear en compás de la tonada, su perfecta armonía pronto tornándose en perfectas palabras habladas.

"_**Haunted by the past, a nightmare that seems so unreal **__(atormentado por el pasado, una pesadilla que parece tan irreal)__**  
Wish that I could turn back time and spare the pain that we both feel **__(desearía poder regresar el tiempo para aliviar el dolor que ambos sentimos)__**  
But now we've changed things will never be the same" **__(pero ahora hemos cambiado cosas que nunca serán las mismas)_

Hikaru comenzó a temblar como si tuviera un ataque de espasmos, sus piernas se rindieron y él cayó al piso, sobre su espalda. Sus pupilas eran puntos, él reconocía esa voz donde fuera.

"_**We were foolish then but our trials seemed to make us strong **__(éramos tontos en ese entonces, pero nuestros sufrimientos nos hicieron fuertes)__**  
The burdens are not yours alone, we've sought the answers for so long **__(las molestias no son sólo tuyas, hemos buscado las respuestas por tanto tiempo)__**  
But they're not free, they cost you more than they cost me...my brother" **__(pero no son gratis, te costaron más a ti de lo que me costaron a mí...hermano)_

Kaoru...había pasado tanto desde que lo había escuchado. Hikaru cerró sus ojos fuertemente para poder desenfocarse de la voz de su hermano. A pesar de que fuera tan gentil y hermosa no podía soportar escuchar a su gemelo muerto cantarle.

"_**I promise you there is nothing I won't give **__(te prometo que no hay nada que no daré)__**  
To see this through, return the soul to where it live" **__(para ver a través de esto, regresa el alma a donde vive)_

"Para...por favor, detente," Hikaru gimoteó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus orejas, moviendo su cuerpo en un intento de sacar la melodía del piano.

"_**I promise you I'd go everywhere I've been **__(te prometo que iré a todos lados donde he estado)__**  
To find a way to make atonement for my sins and see **__(para encontrar la manera de expiar mis pecados y ver)__**  
See your smiling face again" **__(ver tu rostro sonriente de nuevo)_

No quería nada más que hacer que la voz se detuviera, sus lágrimas ahora corrían más rápido y rápido; lentamente contrajo sus rodillas hasta su pecho en un acto de protección contra lo desconocido. Enterró su cabeza en el espacio entre sus rodillas y sintió la ropa comenzar inmediatamente a humedecerse.

"_**When we've paid the price at last and we are whole once more **__(cuando hayamos pagado el precio al menos seremos uno solo una vez más)__**  
Life will be the way it was, the way it was before the day I slipped away **__(la vida será como era, la forma que era antes del día que me desvanecí)__**Together we'll redeem that day…" **__(juntos, redimiremos ese día...)_

"Hermano, por qué...por qué estás haciéndome esto." Hikaru susurró entre gemidos mientras que Kaoru seguía cantando la hermosa canción en su cabeza. Y cuando comenzó a ahogarse entre sus sollozos, miró con lentitud sobre sus rodillas. Estaba en frente de su escritorio. Pausadamente, Hikaru se levantó de la alfombra...había algo en el cajón que había olvidado hasta ahora...

"_**I promise you there is nothing I won't give…."**__(te prometo que no hay nada que no daré...)_

Hikaru, en un estado de confusión, alcanzó y abrió el escritorio. Nada más que una pequeña caja anaranjada con un listón rojo oscuro reposaba dentro de su gaveta. Lo que parecían pequeños puntos cafés en el paquete hicieron a Hikaru estremecerse, pero su cuerpo reaccionó sin él. Hikaru lo tomó con su grande palma y sacó la pequeña tapa. Tres boletos para el cine de plebeyos. Era cierto, él, Haruhi, y Kaoru; se suponía que irían en sus cumpleaños. Estaban en el camino cuando—

"_¡Suéltame!" ese grito perforó ferozmente en el corazón de Hikaru y rápidamente giró su rostro para ver la muñeca de Haruhi atrapada por lo que parecían ser una pareja de ebrios vagabundos. Sus ásperos rostros tenían largas cicatrices de cortaduras de rastrillos y peleas pasadas. Largos abrigos cubrían camisas holgadas que aún tenían las etiquetas de precio en ellas._

_Los postes de luz iluminaban directamente en el trío mientras que los dos hombres intentaban jalar a Haruhi fuera de la luz hasta un oscuro callejón. Los gemelos habían caminado unos pasos delante de ella por la emoción pero se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon su voz sonar. Rápidamente, Kaoru se giró y estaba a punto de correr para con la chica cuando atrapó el brillo del metal del arma que sobresalía sobre un bolsillo de uno de los tipos._

_Sus ojos se agrandaron al tiempo que Haruhi regresaba sus manos para poder golpear el hombre, trató de gritarle de que no lo hiciera. Ella no lo escuchó y cerró sus pequeñas manos en puños y golpeó al hombre en la cara, haciendo rápidamente que su nariz comenzara a hincharse. Su falda azul claro se movió en contra de sus rodillas cuando casi se cae del shock. Tratando de recuperar el equilibrio casi se cae de nuevo cuando se encontró cara a cara con un revolver._

"_Eso dolió, perra," el hombre murmuró. El otro tipo ebrio rió salvajemente ante la expresión aterrada de la chica. Haruhi trató de retroceder pero él la alcanzó y capturó su mano una vez más, obligándola a quedarse quieta; el arma ahora presionada ligeramente contra su sien. Tan pronto como el metal tocó su piel, Haruhi se estremeció, sus ojos moviéndose para donde ella pensó que lo gemelos estarían. Aunque la única cosa a la vista eran las luces de la calle parpadeando y una bolsa de plástico siendo arrastrada por el viento. Ningún carro a la vista, la calle estaba desolada, la negra grava sin moverse de su pacífico lugar. Haruhi miró directamente a su agresor, ahora con serios ojos mientras ella escondía el dolor y miedo que se apoderaba de cada uno de sus movimientos. Los gemelos se habían ido...la acababan de abandonar._

"_¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ELLA, MALDITO!" Hikaru y Kaoru gritaron cuando aparecieron por detrás, una patada dirigida a cada hombre junto con salvajes golpes y ataques a los agresores. Los dos hombres estaban demasiado ebrios como para sentir el dolor así que atacaron de regreso con sus heridas sangrantes que normalmente hubiera dejado inconsciente a cualquier hombre. Furioso, uno tomó a Kaoru por lo hombros y lo tiró al frío concreto, el impacto desgarrando su ligera ropa y exponiendo su sangrante piel. Kaoru hizo un gesto de dolor e intentó levantarse, sólo para tener a su atacante riéndose, presionando su bota contra el pecho del joven. Pisoteó el abdomen de Kaoru causando que saltara de dolor. Su rostro se contrajo y escupió una sustancia rojiza al piso._

"_¡KAORU!" Hikaru gritó mientras intentaba mantener a su propio atacante. Sintió que fue empujado en la pared en su momento de debilidad cuando el hombre usó sus brazos contra su garganta, causando que quedara inmóvil. En lo que pareció suceder en cámara lenta, el arma fue apuntada a su pequeño hermano. Aunque el atacante no buscó un punto vital, quería jugar con su presa antes de que muriera, y mientras Hikaru trataba de alcanzar a su hermano, sus ojos comenzando a ver puntos negros por la falta de oxígeno, todo lo que escuchó fue que el arma fue disparada, y los gritos de las dos personas que más amaba en este mundo antes de desmayarse. _

"¡AHHHH!" Hikaru gritó cuando la memoria flotó en su mente como un preso que acababa de ser liberado. La caja se cayó al piso y Hikaru sostuvo su brillante cabellera con fuerza. Sus ojos temblando una vez más, la habitación comenzó a girar bajo sus pies y su respiración se volvió entrecortada. ¿Acaso esto era como un ataque de pánico? Los nervios en sus brazos y pies no lo escuchaban, diciéndole que corriera. No quería quedarse en esta horrible habitación ni un minuto más. Corre, se susurró a sí mismo, ¡corre! Pero no escuchaba, su cuerpo se quedó en el mismo lugar, negándose a moverse.

"_**I promise….I promise….I promise…" **__(Lo prometo...lo prometo...lo prometo...)_

La voz de Kaoru y el piano comenzaron a cesar cuando Hikaru rompió en sollozos. Parecía que eso ya era lo único que hacía: pensar, descubrir, y llorar. Esto se había convertido en su ritual cotidiano; se había hecho tan simple como cepillarse los dientes o comer. Hikaru no trató de detener las lágrimas que salían. Con lentitud alcanzó su celular pero estaba a un millón de kilómetros de distancia para sus ojos. Puntos negros volvieron a parecer en sus ojos y cayó de rodillas. Tomando largas bocanadas de aire, levantó la vista y comenzó a arrastrarse hasta el escritorio, donde su celular descansaba.

"Haruhi," Hikaru gimió mientras intentaba alcanzar. Entró un túnel a su visión y no importaba cuantos pequeños esfuerzos hacía para llegar, encontraba que no se acercaba al teléfono y se estaba alejando más y más de él. Los ojos de Hikaru se entrecerraron cuando vio descoloridas imágenes de Haruhi y Kaoru agitando su mano desde el escritorio, cual continuaba alejándose más lejos y lejos. Hikaru abrió su boca para hablarles, su mano estirándose en un último intento para tocarlos—pero las palabras no salían, y su mano se volvió la de un niño pequeño, incapaz de tocar a las personas que añoraba aferrarse.

Hikaru se miró cuando notó su pequeña mano. Sus brazos comenzaron a temblar cuando sintió su ser encogerse; sus piernas se volvieron más cortas junto con su torso, cuello, y cabeza hasta que estaba en su cuerpo de niño. Hikaru estaba seguro de que se había vuelto loco. Después de todo, tenías que estar seriamente enfermo para alucinar.

Un destello de luz que parecía ser un negro abismo. Truenos rugieron y lluvia comenzó a diluviar como una fuerte cascada. Hikaru se estremeció cuando la luz centelló de nuevo, esta vez rápidamente acompañado por un relámpago; miró detrás de sí para ver la luz acercarse más y más a su pequeño cuerpo. Los ojos del chico se agrandaron y comenzó a correr, el destello ahora acompasando su velocidad, sonó de nuevo, esta vez rozando las puntas de sus zapatos. Hikaru gritó con sorpresa y cayó en el lodo.

Limpió la suciedad de su rostro para poder ver, sorprendido de encontrar que los destellos se detuvieron. Se encontró a sí mismo con lo que parecía ser un cementerio. Hikaru sorbió con la nariz de manera infantil y lágrimas tocando el lodo, con sus manos tocó su rostro mientras seguía llorando, sus extremos chillidos resonando en la oscuridad. Su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía por estar en la lluvia tanto tiempo. Sus ojos se elevaron para buscar alguna forma de calor. Su cuerpo lo ansiaba como una droga, y frotó sus manos en sus brazos en un esfuerzo para satisfacer la necesidad.

Una suave palmada en la distancia hizo que el asustado Hikaru girar en última esperanza, se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba en frente de unas rodillas que eran cubiertas por un vestido negro. Ladeando su cabeza de forma interrogativa, Hikaru recordó que era mucho más corto en su forma de niño y miró rápido hacia arriba.

"¿...Haruhi?" Su voz infantil se las arregló para decir. La mujer no le puso atención. Lentamente se agachó, sosteniendo las prendas de su vestido debajo de ella mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas, grises como los ojos observando las lápidas en frente de ella. Hikaru agitó su mano frente a la chica pero encontró que no saldría de su trance.

"¡Haruhi, ayúdame!" Gritó, sus manos volviéndose pequeños puños al tiempo que él se ponía en frente de ella, lágrimas incapaces de detenerse. Miró alrededor y tosió incontrolablemente, su cuerpo entero doblándose debido a la fuerza que venía de su garganta y pulmones.

"¡AYÚDAME! ¡Por favor, Haruhi! ¡POR FAVOR AYÚDAME!" Hikaru gritó de nuevo.

Hikaru sintió fuertes brazos enredarse sobre su pequeña cintura, las manos de Haruhi lo acomodaron sobre su regazo. Sus piernas cayeron sobre sus rodillas, su espalda descansando contra su pecho mientras la cabeza de ella se colocó sobre sus mechones naranjas. Hikaru parpadeó tenuemente, causando que las lágrimas escaparan de nuevo. Sus labios se entreabrieron y trató de sostener sus sollozos, pero su naturaleza infantil sacó lo mejor de él y sollozó de nuevo, ojos fuertemente cerrados.

"¡Haruhi!" gritó con dolor y llorando histéricamente. Se giró y atrapó sus brazos alrededor de ella, enterró su cabeza en su estómago y pecho igual que sus piernas la rodeaban. La mujer trató al niño gentilmente, frotaba su cabeza y espalda mientras el lloraba, los truenos siendo la única cosa que interrumpía la dolorosa escena.

"...tú siempre actuaste como un niño sobre tus sentimientos, Hikaru." La dulce voz de Haruhi susurró en los oídos de Hikaru. Los ojos del niño se ensancharon, observando su clavícula, cual cabeza ha estado ocupando. Se atrevió a mirar su rostro, olvidando los truenos por un momento.

**¡Bang!**

El trueno rugió, Haruhi se estremeció pero se sostuvo del niño más fuerte cuando la luz se acercó. Hikaru parpadeó suavemente pero también se sostuvo de ella. Tembló y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez no por miedo o depresión, sino de vergüenza.

"¡Lo siento, Haruhi! ¡Seré mejor, lo prometo!" gritó, frotando su espalda.

**¡BANG!**

Más cerca; la brillante luz relampagueante podía ser vista a pesar de que ambos tuvieran los ojos cerrados. Hikaru se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que sangre emergió y rodó por su barbilla. Sintió las lágrimas calientes de Haruhi golpear contra su espalda pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlas. ¿Cómo podría en esa forma?

"Hikaru...ayúdame...por favor." Haruhi lloró. Los ojos de Hikaru se abrieron ante el susurro. No tenía ni idea de que ella necesitaría ayuda de él. Aunque...talvez él supo esto todo el tiempo, pero era demasiado infantil como para hacer algo.

"...No llores, Haruhi...por favor, no llores." Hikaru susurró.

**¡BANG!**

El calor de la luz ahora rozaba sus cuerpos y ellos se preparaban para el próximo tiro. Hikaru sollozó más fuerte, sabiendo que no durarían mucho en este mundo, miró a otro lado, su cuerpo se cambiaba entre su forma infantil y forma adulta. Miró los aterrados ojos de Haruhi con los suyos llenos de lágrimas, la sujetó con fuerza.

"¡TE AMO! ¡TE JURO QUE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE LLORES, SERÁN LÁGRIMAS DE FELICIDAD!" gritó sobre la lluvia, la luz arriba se empezó a remover. Hikaru miró al cielo y vio una brillante luz blanca dirigiéndose a ellos. La luz bajaba y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlos, la forma adulta de Hikaru empujó hacia abajo a Haruhi y abrazó intensamente a la chica. Su cabeza se enterró en su cuello y esperó que la luz golpeara en su espalda.

"¡TE PROTEGERÉ, HARUHI, LO JURO! ¡SÓLO ESPERA POR MÍ!" gritó al momento que la punta del rayo tocó su camisa.

**¡BANG!**

Los ojos de Hikaru se abrieron con lentitud al no sentir dolor, nada que diera evidencia de que acabara de ser golpeado por un rayo. El chico miró por todos lados, sólo para encontrar que todo estaba normal. Parpadeó por un par de segundos antes de notar que Haruhi no estaba a la vista, y el cementerio se volvió su habitación. La suave tierra mojada bajo sus rodillas fue remplazada por sus mantas, y los truenos y destellos eran sólo las insistentes sirvientas gemelas que han estado golpeándolo con un periódico hasta ese último minuto para despertarlo.

"Hikaru-sama, despierte—llegará tarde a la escuela." Corearon con tranquilidad.

"Tratamos de despertarlo como siempre, pero usted siguió peleando y negándose, ¿no es así, hermana?" una imitó. La otra asintió ligeramente, sus inexpresivos ojos y rostro no la traicionaron cuando habló-"Es cierto, hermana, la forma en que estaba moviendo sus pies y manos, lucía como un perro, si me preguntas."

"Perro, muy buena." La otra respondió sin una sonrisa o burla. Hikaru enarcó una ceja, no muy seguro de cómo santos cielos entendían los chistes de la otra si ninguna reía. Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando una alcanzó el periódico y lo frotó contra la mejilla de Hikaru. Se estremeció cuando el rasposo papel limpió lágrimas de su rostro, sus mejillas tornándose un poco rojas por la irritación. Era hasta ahora que se dio cuenta de lo gentil que era Haruhi al usar sus suaves manos para limpiar sus lágrimas en lugar de un pañuelo o periódico.

"Así que lo golpeamos con un periódico enrollado para despertarlo. Parecía apropiado viendo como lucía como un perro y todo." La mujer de la derecha respondió. La de la izquierda la miró y asintió.

"Periódico, muy buena, hermana." Contestó en el mismo tono que la otra. Hikaru se quedó mirando al par con molestia y tomó el periódico, lanzándoselos.

"¡Fuera de aquí!" Gritó.

* * *

"¡Mamá!" Tamaki gritó mientras corría por el pasillo, los oscuros anteojos de Kyoya, una vez más, escondiendo sus verdaderos pensamientos. Kyoya se encontraba recargado contra la pared por ya un rato, sus manos ocupadas trabajando con su tablero. Los furiosos ojos violetas de Tamaki forzaron al hombre quitar su mirada de su trabajo.

"Ahora Mamá, te conozco, y te conozco bien. Tiene que haber una muy buena razón para que hayas sacado a nuestra hija. He estado quieto y tratado de descubrirlo, ¡pero no puedo! ¡Así que me dirás ahora porqué le dijiste a Haruhi que no es bienvenida aquí!" Tamaki gritó enfrente de Kyoya, sus manos puestas forzosamente en su cadera.

"Piensa Papá...no es tan difícil descubrir la razón." Kyoya respondió suavemente. Subió sus anteojos desde la punta de su nariz mientras veía el rostro de Tamaki contraerse con confusión. Kyoya concluyó que el hombre había dejado de pensar cuando los brillantes ojos violetas volvieron a su persona.

"Aw, vamos Mamá, dime y te daré un masaje en tus hombros. ¡Sé lo mucho que te gustan esos!" Tamaki exclamó, esperando que el hombre mordiera el anzuelo. Kyoya dejó salir una risa entre dientes al tiempo que le aventaba dagas a Tamaki con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"...No." respondió suavemente. Tamaki suspiró y se sentó al lado de Kyoya, jaló los pantalones negros del hombre señalándole a Kyoya que se sentara con él. El chico lo hizo y observó como Tamaki entraba en profundo pensamiento, Tamaki sólo había dejado a Kyoya verlo en ese estado, y a pesar de que saltaba alrededor y actuaba como si nada, Kyoya había notado esa mirada distante en los ojos de Tamaki más de lo normal.

"... ¿Qué pasa, Papá?" Kyoya preguntó mientras veía al muchacho con ojos curiosos. Tamaki sólo suspiró y pasó una de sus manos tras su cabeza, dejando deslizar su cuerpo por la pared en los brillosos azulejos. Sus ojos se cerraron en tiras mientras miraba el techo. Lentamente estiró su mano y tocó la luz brillante que se escapaba por las ventanas.

"...Ella estuvo tan cerca que pude haberla tocado...ahora...parece que está más lejos de lo normal." Tamaki susurró. Kyoya inmediatamente entendió los balbuceos de Tamaki. Aunque él y Haruhi estuvieran bastante cerca para el final del año, Haruhi parecía estar más aislada de lo normal en estos días. Tamaki probablemente culpaba a Kyoya por hacer la distancia aún más larga.

"Bueno, tú sabes que yo siempre puedo ayudar a cerrar esa distancia." Kyoya notó. Parecía que este era su único papel en las relaciones que pasaban dentro de las paredes de Ouran. Tamaki miró a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, la mayoría de sus consejos venían de este—para el ojo ajeno—frío hombre.

"¿...Oh, de verdad? Dime." Tamaki susurró mientras veía a Kyoya levantarse con lentitud. Con una pequeña sonrisa el hombre miró al rubio. Extendió su mano y permitió a Tamaki tomarla para poder levantarse.

"Usa esa distancia a tu favor, Tamaki; a veces no te das cuenta de que pierdes algo hasta que ya no está." Kyoya murmuró a su amigo. Los ojos de Tamaki se extendieron, una larga sonrisa se esparció por su rostro. Kyoya dio una sonrisa de suficiencia y miró como su amigo reía felizmente. Realmente comenzaba a extrañar esa sonrisa, estaba feliz de que pudo hacer algo para traerla de regreso.

"¡ES PERFECTO, KYOYA, GRACIAS!" Tamaki aulló con felicidad mientras salía por las puertas del Host Club. Kyoya masajeó su sien, caminando por la sala, gritó al pasillo...

"¡TAMAKI, AÚN TIENES CLASES!"

* * *

"Ves, todo lo que tienes que hacer es tocar esto—" Haruhi estaba sentada en la silla para computadora de Hikaru, mirando la brillante pantalla. Había abierto su lista de archivos por él después de que le dijo que había destrozado su reproductor de mp3 en su sueño. Él le contó un poco de su raro sueño pero dejó fuera bastantes detalles importantes, más o menos todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Al parecer, se había quedado dormido escuchando la canción que su hermano había agregado en su pesadilla y había tirado el reproductor accidentalmente hacia la pared.

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿La nota sigue ahí?" Hikaru preguntó mientras inclinaba su cabeza sobre su rostro para mirar su trabajo. Ella estaba tecleando un par de cosas pero no entendía nada de ello. Haruhi rió tenuemente ante su tono curioso y cerró la ventana que había abierto. Seleccionó la canción que había escuchado y tocó en información. Él miró con asombro cuando una nueva ventana se abrió mostrando las notas de Kaoru, intactas.

"Tienes que entrar en la computadora para poder tener esa clase de cosas en tu reproductor, así que en realidad la información estuvo en tu pc todo el tiempo. Sólo estaba sorprendida de lo lento que tu procesador era así que hice un escaneo de virus y limpié programas innecesarios. Fue muy simple, puedo mostrarte si gustas." Haruhi dijo con total naturalidad mientras Hikaru veía la pantalla. Aún estaba viendo lo que sostenía las palabras de su hermano.

"Realmente está ahí." Susurró. Lentamente una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, aún viendo la pantalla. Haruhi rió un poco y negó con su cabeza ante sus pensamientos. Si él hubiera usado su cabeza ella estaba segura de que sabría este hecho desde hace mucho.

Hikaru empezó a reír felizmente dejando la silla y girando, haciendo que Haruhi riera algo más. Hikaru bailó alrededor del cuarto con sus manos en el aire mientras gritaba alegre, y atacó la silla junto con Haruhi hasta el piso, una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

"¡REALMENTE ESTÁ AHÍ!" gritó con felicidad, dando una risita infantil. Haruhi intentó sostener su regocijo al tiempo que él atrapaba sus manos.

"¡REALMENTE ESTÁ AHÍ! ¡NO LO ARRUINÉ, HARUHI, NO LO HICE! ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! ¡DIOS, TE AMO!" aulló, dejando que lágrimas de felicidad cayeran sobre su mano mientras besaba el dorso de su mano. Haruhi se rió y limpió sus lágrimas para después arrastrarse fuera de él. Él había olvidado no poner su peso sobre ella y la presión sobre su estomago y pecho comenzaba a doler.

"Sí, sí, también te amo, ahora deja de llorar, bebé." Haruhi rió mientras daba palmadas a su espalda y se levantó. Hikaru le dio una sonrisa petulante y también se levantó. Ella miró su celular y tomó su mochila del suelo. Él la miró como ella se ponía su gorro sobre la cabeza, ajustándolo para que sólo quedara sobre sus mechones. No lo había notado hasta ahora pero ella lucía muy linda el día de hoy.

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Tamaki-senpai me está haciendo mostrarle los mejores restaurantes en la ciudad. No tengo ni idea del porqué no lo hace en su propio tiempo; quiero decir, arrastrándome a todos lados, es realmente molesto." Haruhi dijo en el tono mas irritado que podía hacer. Aún así, no podía esconder la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y el brillo feliz de sus ojos.

"... ¿Tamaki, eh?" Hikaru preguntó, su risa lentamente deteniéndose, su mano cayendo a su costado. Haruhi asintió y lo miró mientras recogía sus cosas en la mochila. La manga de su uniforme sobresalía de su bolsa. Lo metió de nuevo y se arregló su blusa.

"sí, ¿por qué, te gustaría venir?" Haruhi preguntó, deslizando la mochila sobre sus hombros. Hikaru estaba a punto de abrir su boca para aceptar, después de todo no dejaría a Tamaki llevársela lejos de él, pero cuando vio su expresión contenta, la mantuvo cerrada.

"_...tú siempre actuaste como un niño sobre tus sentimientos, Hikaru."_

"...nah, diviértete Haruhi, si él te molesta mucho sólo llámame...estaré trabajando en mi tarea." Hikaru logró articular. Haruhi sonrió dulcemente al tiempo que asentía con un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas, cerró la puerta tras de sí con un ligero 'clic'. Hikaru se dejó caer en la silla de nuevo; con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza, dejó salir un largo suspiro.

* * *

_Los reviews son mi sustento, no me dejes morir. ;)_


End file.
